marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vision
Vision is an android created by Ultron and Dr. Helen Cho, programmed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, and awakened by the lightning of Thor's hammer. Biography ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Ultron forced Helen Cho to use her synthetic-tissue technology to create a new robotic body using the Infinity Stone from Loki's Scepter and the Vibranium that was stolen from Wakanda with the intent of uploading his programming into a new vessel and realizing his "vision". Scarlet Witch, having discovered Ultron's extinction plan through reading his mind in the organic-metal body, freed Cho from mind control and escaped with her brother. Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow took possession of Cho's machinery with the body inside; Hawkeye brought it back to Avengers Tower while Black Widow was taken hostage by Ultron. At Avengers Tower, Tony Stark suggested uploading J.A.R.V.I.S. into the body but received opposition from Dr. Banner. Captain America, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver arrived and the heroes began to fight amongst themselves. Thor arrived suddenly, and awakened the android using lightning from his hammer. The android momentarily charged Thor and was thrown before levitating and examining his reflection in a window. He explained to the team his desire to stop Ultron and handed Thor his hammer, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. Vision accompanied the Avengers back to Sokovia to stop Ultron. Vision, in a confrontation with Ultron, eliminated Ultron's ability to escape through the internet. He fought the drones and used the gem on his forehead as a laser beam. After the city was destroyed and Ultron was ripped apart, Vision tracked the last Ultron drone to the perimeter of the city. They discussed humanity's flaws and Vision pointed out his faith in them before destroying the last drone. Vision relocated to the New Avengers Facility as one of the new recruits to the Avengers, along with Scarlet Witch, Falcon and War Machine. Captain America: Civil War ''To be added Character traits Vision is a polite, calm, and thoughtful being in a similar manner to J.A.R.V.I.S.. he apologizes to the Avengers and the twins after just being brought to life. Unlike Ultron, he values life and humanity and admires the sight of New York at night. He is also shown to be blunt when he told Tony Stark that Ultron hates him the most. He likes to reason with his enemies and will only attack when threatened. When Vision encountered Ultron for the final time, both admitted that they cannot understand humans, and they are doomed to die out. However Vision can see the beauty in humanity due to their potential and imagination and was happy to serve alongside them. He also has a sense of humor commenting in response to Ultron's disgust at his naivety that, he "was only born yesterday." This is a trait possibly picked up from JARVIS's characteristic dry wit. He is also shown to take on certain physical characteristics of his allies, possibly in emulation of them, such as when he manifested a cape after having seen Thor in his warrior garb. Vision is one of only a handful of beings that are worthy enough to wield Mjolnir and with it the power of Thor. He is the only person, apart from Odin and Thor himself, who has been observed to lift the hammer and use it in combat. Capabilities *'Density Manipulation:' Vision is capable of altering his own density making him able to phase through solid objects. **'Enhanced Strength:' Vision can increase his physical strength, by raising his own density. The strength is based on those who's pure heart and worth enough to wield Mjolnir like Thor. Vision took down numerous Ultron Sentries with his bare hands, and for a short period of time, he could evenly battle with Ultron himself. When wielding Mjolnir, Vision's strength is compounded, allowing him to send Ultron flying away with a single blow. **'Levitation:' Vision is capable of hovering in the air, by lowering his own density below the density of the atmosphere. **'Intangibility:' Vision is capable of intangibility, by lowering his own density below the density of the object he is phasing through. **'Self-Sufficiency:' As an android created by Ultron, Vision doesn't have a stamina, therefore he can never get tired unless he gets weakened. **'Technology Interface:' Vision was able to hack into Ultron's systems and disable the latter's ability to enter the net. However, the effort of this briefly incapacitated Vision. **'Shapeshifting:' Vision has the ability to at least partially shape-shift, as he went from his initially "naked" appearance of almost solely red skin to a green costume complete with gold cape and red and gold gauntlets. *'Mind Stone:' Activated and embedded in Vision's forehead, the energy from the Mind Stone courses through him and makes him one of the most powerful beings in the universe. **'Energy Beams:' Vision is able to project intense energy beams through the use of the Mind Stone. The beam is powerful enough to blast away Ultron, and slowly melted away the latter's virtually impenetrable Vibranium armor when aided by Thor's lightning and Iron Man's repulsors. Relationships *Ultron - Creator turned enemy. *Helen Cho - Creator through brainwashing. *Tony Stark - Programmer. *Bruce Banner - Programmer. *Thor Odinson - Ally, friend, and creator through energy infusion. *J.A.R.V.I.S. - Part of Vision's mind. *Captain America - Team leader. *Black Widow - Ally and teammate. *War Machine - Teammate. *Falcon - Teammate. *Scarlet Witch - Ally and teammate. *Quicksilver - Ally. *Ultron Sentries - Enemies. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (First appearance) - Paul Bettany **''Captain America: Civil War'' - Paul Bettany Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Vision who is portrayed by Paul Bettany, also voiced Tony Stark's A.I system J.A.R.V.I.S. *In the comics, Vision was created by Ultron to defeat the Avengers but later betrayed his creator and became a member of the team. * Joss Whedon reveals that the Vision will indeed be created by Ultron saying he's a "synthetic, super-powered human designed by Ultron to show that he, too, has the power to create life." *In the comics, Vision has a multitude of powers ranging from altering his density at will, the use of the "Solar Jewel", which absorbs ambient energy that can be released through the Jewel on his forehead or his eyes, superhuman strength, flight, and is capable of self-repair. *In the comics, the Vision marries Scarlet Witch and has two children with her. *Paul Bettany revealed that The Vision will be able to control his density in the film, as he has in the comics stating: "he’s incredibly good at punching, which is key. He has the ability to change his density and that is … that’s awesome and exploited brilliantly by Joss in some cool moments when Vision is able to do something that is otherworldly. And he’s discovering all as he goes along." *Bettany also reveals that The Vision is very protective of Scarlet Witch in the film and feels paternal to a number of people. *In the film, the source of Vision's power is the Mind Stone. In the comics, the 'Solar Jewel' is Vision main source of power. * Vision has 8:41 screen time in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Gallery ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Vision1-AoU.png VisionEyes.png Avengers Age of Ultron 158.jpg Vision-Avenger.jpg New Avengers.png Vision Aou 01.jpg Vision Aou 02.jpg Vision_Cradle_AOU.JPG Vision_Mind_Stone_AOU.JPG Promotion and Concept Art Vision_AOU_Poster.jpg|Promotional poster. Vision_AOU_Skype_promo.jpg|Promotional art. Concept - Quicksilver.jpg|Concept art of The Vision vision-avengers-age-of-ultron-211bd.jpg|Concept art of The Vision The_Vision_BTS.png|BTS Look at 'The Vision' from Marvel 75 Years: From Pulp to Pop! JTUXLhb~2.jpg|The Vision phasing in Promotional art Vision AoU Promo.png|The Vision's short biography. Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-art-Vision-1.jpg|Promotional art AoU_Vision_0001.png|Promotional art. Age-of-ultron-concept-The_Vision.jpg|Promotional art Vision_AOU-promo-assemble.jpg|Promotional art Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-art-Vision-Ultron.jpg|Promotional art of Vision and Ultron Vision-Ultron-AOUpromo.jpg|Promotional art of Ultron vs. Vision Vision-Ultrons_senteries.jpg|Promotional art of Vision vs. Ultron Sentinels Avengers_Promo_Art.png|Promotional art of The Vision with The Avengers Vision Fathead.png|Vision Fathead Poster Vision_side_look_promo_art.jpg|Side-look at The Vision Vision_face.jpg Vision_Avengers_AOU_comic_poster_promo.jpg Avengers_aou_promo.jpg vision_promo_1.jpg AoU_Vision_0.jpg AoU_TheVision_promoart.jpg The_Vision_Paul_Bettany.png Vision_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_Bus_Cropped.JPG EW AOU 02.jpg Vision_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_Official_EW_Cover.JPG Vision_Concept_Art.jpg Vision_Concept_Art_02.jpg Vision_Concept_Art_03.jpg BTS_VISION_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_Bluray.png References See Also *Vision (Next Avengers) }} Category:The Avengers characters Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Flight Category:Avengers members Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Captain America characters